Sun and Sea
by Baby Kim
Summary: isi hati Kibum tentang statusnya/SiBum/Genderswitch/oneshoot


Title: Sun and Sea

Cast : Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon

Rated : T

Genre : Drama Romance

Warning : yang jelas pasti typo ga karuan ada dimana-mana, dan kekurangan lainnya

Don't like don't read

Kibum memejamkan mata. Air mata mengalir perlahan dipipinya. Disandarkan punggungnya yang lelah di kursi. Tangan kecilnya menutup laptop dimeja. Dia sudah tidak tahan. Berbagai macam cacian ditujukan untuknya. Hanya sedikit orang yang mau mendukung. Dia sudah bisa menduga ini semua akan terjadi. Rahasia yang selama ini ditutupi, akhirnya terungkap di media. Kejadian tadi sore masih melekat dengan kuat diingatannya. Belasan _yeoja_ menunggu didepan kampus. Melemparinya dengan telur dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat menyakitkan hati.

_Aku harus menyudahi ini. Besok aku akan menemuinya._

Sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela menyinari seisi café. Sepasang_ yeoja_ dan _namja_ duduk berhadapan dipojok ruangan. Kibum sudah mengambil keputusan. Dia tidak perlu bertanya pendapat _namja_ _chingu_nya. Dia bisa mengatasi masalah ini.

"Kita putus saja."

Siwon yang sedang mengaduk kopi seketika berhenti. Dia mengangkat wajah. Menatap Kibum yang duduk didepannya.

"_Wae_?" Tanyanya bingung.

Kibum terdiam. Menunduk. Sekuat tenaga ditahannya air mata yang hampir menetes. Dia tidak mau Siwon melihatnya menangis. Dia ingin Siwon tahu bahwa dia bisa melepas Siwon dengan ikhlas.

"_Wae_?" Siwon kembali bertanya. Suaranya sedikit meninggi. Tangannya terkepal erat. Kibum tahu itu tanda bahwa Siwon sangat marah.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan." Kibum meminum kopi didepannya. Berusaha menenangkan diri.

Siwon meraih tangan Kibum. Digenggamnya dengan erat jari-jari kecil milik kekasihnya itu. "Karena media sudah tahu? Setelah semua yang kita lalui bersama? Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?" Suara Siwon bergetar.

Kibum menarik tangannya pelan. "Aku tidak mau menghalangi karirmu. Saat ini kau dan member lain sedang berada dipuncak kesuksesan. Penggemarmu tidak suka padaku. Fans sangat berarti untuk kalian. Aku akan pergi."

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, kemudian berdiri dan keluar dari café. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terkejut tak percaya.

Siwon duduk terdiam. Air mata hampir menetes diwajah tampannya. Super Junior memang menguasai industry music saat ini. Choi Siwon, Mr. Perfect Super Junior ini merupakan salah satu member yang mempunyai fans terbanyak. Suara bagus, keahlian menari, wajah tampan dan tubuh yang proporsional memang menjadi alasan dia menjadi idola banyak orang.

Setelah kesadarannya kembali, Siwon berlari keluar mengejar Kibum. Tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan belahan jiwanya itu. Air mata yang sudah mengalir deras tak lagi dipikirkannya. Siwon berlari menuju mobilnya. Menghidupkan mesin kemudian melesat kencang.

_Aku tidak akan melepasnya!_

Kibum berdiri menatap laut dengan pandangan kosong. Matahari yang perlahan terbenam dengan indahnya tak diperdulikannya. Kakinya memainkan pasir-pasir putih yang menghiasi pantai. Matanya sedikit sembab karena terlalu lama menangis dan bekas-bekas air mata terlihat dipipinya. Pantai ini adalah tempat dia dan Siwon bertemu setahun yang lalu. Dia dan beberapa temannya yang sedang bermain-main di pantai tidak menyangka akan bertemu Super Junior yang sedang berlibur dipantai yang sama. Sejak perkenalan itu, dia dan Siwon menjadi dekat. Hingga mereka memutuskan untuk bersama beberapa bulan yang lalu. Selama itu pula mereka menyembunyikan hubungan dari media.

Kibum menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya! Kau melakukannya dengan bagus Kim Kibum. Kau mengambil keputusan yang benar. Siwon pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau mengambil keputusan yang salah dan aku tidak baik-baik saja."

Kibum menoleh. Siwon sudah berdiri disampingnya, menatap pemandangan indah matahari dan lautan.

"Kau tahu aku disini?" tanya Kibum. Matanya masih menatap kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Aku selalu tahu kau ada dimana. Aku juga tahu sebenarnya didalam hati, kau sendiri menolak keputusanmu itu." Siwon menoleh dan membalas tatapan Kim Kibum, sang _yeoja chingu_, belahan jiwanya, wanita yang sangat Siwon cintai.

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya. Kembali dia menatap laut. Sinar matahari yang hampir terbenam menjadikan suasana menjadi temaram dan membuat laut memantulkan cahaya indahnya yang oren kemerahan.

Siwon meraih tangan Kibum. Kibum berusaha menarik tangannya kembali. Namun genggaman Siwon yang erat membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kau harus ada disisiku selamanya. Aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Penggemarku akan mengerti. Aku milik mereka sebagai idola. Tapi aku milikmu sepenuhnya. Kau memiliki Choi Siwon sebagai belahan jiwamu." Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum didadanya.

Kibum menatap lekat mata Siwon. Hanya ada ketulusan disana. Kibum tahu kata-kata Siwon berasal dari lubuk hati terdalamnya. Begitu banyak yang mereka lalui. Masalah seperti ini tidak akan membuat mereka menyerah untuk selalu bersama. Kibum mengangguk pasti. Senyum manis terukir di bibirnya. Siwon balas tersenyum bahagia. Dipeluknya pinggang kekasih tercintanya itu. Bersama menatap indahnya sisa-sisa matahari sebelum menghilang diujung laut.

Review?


End file.
